King Thrushbeard: For Love
by MistressMizu
Summary: Based on Grimm's story of King Thrushbeard, the conceited princess must learn humility and love through deception. S&S Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Many years ago there was king who had only two beloved children. He was wise and noble and wished only the best for his two children; however they were not all that he had hoped. His son was becoming quite a gentlemanly prince, tall, dark and handsome, smart, athletic—everything his father had hoped for. His daughter was also handsome and though she had been kindly and warm as a child she'd grown to be haughty and proud so that no suitor was good enough for her. Try as her father might, nothing could correct her and just as he tried, her brother would stand guard of her and insist that indeed no man was good enough for his dear sister._

* * *

"Father, I don't see why you insist upon having Sakura marry. She's only seventeen! I am the one that must marry as heir to the kingdom, so her marital status should not mean so much to you." Touya spoke to his father Fujitaka with a sharp tone to his voice. He towered over the man, his dark eyes seeming to bore into the core of his father.

"Touya I understand your feelings but it is important to me to see my daughter humbled and to see her happy. And don't think for a moment that this means I don't want to see you wed; on the contrary I'd be very happy to have some grandchildren soon." His face had gone from warning to playful as he winked at his son.

Touya felt his cheeks rise in heat and looked away. Of course his father knew of his relations with another man, and though his father approved it was quite a paradox that he also wanted Touya to marry a young woman—happiness of his son over his own for grandchildren. And yet the thought of having children quite scared the poor boy. He'd rather his own sister be married off forcefully to someone quite evil than to marry a woman he didn't love and have children. He would sacrifice anything for his Yuki. "Father, I'm…not quite ready for that."

Fujitaka merely chuckled and made a firm grab of Touya's shoulder. "I know son, I know. I do wish for your happiness but please, humble your poor father. He gets nothing he wants from his only two children…"

Touya gave the man a sorry smile and sighed, then looked up to the heavens in contemplation. "Father…"

"Yes," he replied slowly. There was drawn and nervous pregnant pause before Touya spoke again.

"Perhaps," he turned fully to his father and looked at him questioningly, "you could hold a ball, or gala of some sort to find Sakura a suitable husband. There are many other kings, princes and lords in the land. Perhaps one of them Sakura might like. It's been slow finding suitors and she's sent them all away, but maybe, just maybe she will find one this way." His dark eyes seemed to search through his father's soul, searching for an answer.

Fujitaka looked away and thought for a moment, folding his arms in contemplation. Another pregnant pause ensued before he finally came up with an answer.

* * *

I don't understand why none can be suited for me! Those men father have sent for me are all ugly, deformed, or stupid! Why can't there be a man perfect enough for me? I deserve so much more than what they have offered. Their beauty cannot even match mine.

I paced the room with its horrid, barren walls and thought angrily about what my father has put me through. All he has given to me is ugly, stupid men! Touya even aggress that none has been suitable for me. And Father doesn't understand why I turned them away? I'm too beautiful for them… I wonder if I shall ever find a handsome enough man..?

The pacing began to bore me so that I decided to lye upon my bed. The mattress was so soft, and the pillows stuffed with goose feathers. It was akin to being in heaven, for sure! None in the kingdom but my father and brother had a bed quite as nice as mine. I really pity them. But then they also are able to enjoy beautiful flowers and forests which I hardly can get out to enjoy. I'm always stuck here in this rotten place.

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, wrapping my arms around my pillow so that I might rest my chin upon it. I should go horse riding today. Yes, that might make me feel nice. I'll even invite Tomoyo. She's always so cute. I almost wish we could be sisters but that couldn't happen unless Touya were to marry her.

Like he would do that. Everyone knows Touya and Yukito are a special pair—not even Father would dare separate them, even though I know he craves grandchildren.

I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to have little ones running about the castle, so long as I don't have to take charge of them too often.

Finally I made my way to the stables and bridled my horse before mounting. Tomoyo has her own horse stables and she spends a lot of time there so I suppose that's where I should look for her first. Peony and I made our way to her stables and lo' there she was, attending to Nadeshiko. She had named her horse after my mother and dare I say her horse was prettier than mine: a beautiful white mare that did in fact remind me of my mother and was as graceful as I would imagine her to be. Often I wished that Nadeshiko was mine own, but I loved Peony. She is related to Nadeshiko, albeit a few years younger. She is as graceful as Nadeshiko but not near as lovely. I've had her since I was young though so Peony and I have a special bond that I wouldn't give up for anything.

Tomoyo is just as beautiful as Nadeshiko; I envy her sometimes. She is blessed with beauty, and wonderful horse, and freedom I could never have. She doesn't have a father that is so close to marrying her off to some man she doesn't know. She doesn't have a father that introduces her to men every chance he gets.

Tomoyo's beauty runs in the family though. Did I mention we were cousins? I'm sure her dark hair and eyes come from our mothers' side of the family. Her hair is black and silky, and even a little wavy at the ends. Mother had wavy hair, and it was beautiful too. I tried to stop thinking of mother and thought more about Tomoyo's looks. She was definitely her mother's daughter. Aunt Sonomi has big dark eyes too but personally I think Tomoyo's are much prettier.

And then Tomoyo looked at me with those eyes and I melted. She always made me feel better with just a look. She gave me a sad smile and came toward me. "Saku_ra_. Don't come to me looking for an answer to your problems again. I've already told you: I agree with your father. You need to find a husband." I take it back. She doesn't always make me feel better. I opened my mouth to retort but she spoke before I had made a sound. "I have a fiancé. It was arranged, too. So don't you dare compare our situations." Damn. When did this happen? Aunt Sonomi would never do that…

"Fi-Fiancé? Tomoyo you've got to be kidding…" She shook her head and gave me a lopsided grin. "But…with who? Why would Aunt Sonomi do that?" I dismounted my mare and came over to her, my look questioning.

She winked playfully at me, the grin growing larger. "You'll find out who soon enough. And it was Mum who did it, it was Uncle Fujitaka. He found someone suitable for me, a noble of sorts. A very wise, kind, handsome man who I got along with rather well. I think you should listen to your father Saku. He knows what's best for you." I could only sigh at this and wonder again who it was she was betrothed to. This was going to bother me.

"When will I find out who it is?" I didn't want to talk about Father and I just yet. I needed to mull things over.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this but Uncle Fujitaka is going to hold a feast in your honor, with several eligible bachelors that may wish to court you. My engagement will also be announced then." Why does she tell me these things? Sometimes Tomoyo was a godsend and sometimes she was akin to the devil himself.

* * *

**A wimpy 3 pages in Word but what can I say? It's the first chapter as well as the introductory chapter. This will be S&S by the way, with maybe a little bit of angst. If you didn't know I've based this on Grimm's story of King Thrushbeard, though I'm sure our noble King won't have much of a beard. (Though personally I love them, our King isn't suited for one.)**

** Reviews are always loved, opinions and critiques most welcomed, flames will be tolerated but only to a certain degree. If you really don't like it, don't read it.**

**There may be lemon in later chapters but I'm unsure as of yet. Tell me if you want it or not, you know, if you're feeling up to it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was announced two days later that a feast would be served to all noble and eligible bachelors who were seeking to court the princess. People who had heard the rumors of how the princess turned away every suitor were making even more gossip in anticipation of the event. They were wondering how each suitor would be dumped, turned down, or other wise thrown out of the castle. It became the buzz of local village and when the king heard of it, the gossip became the bane of his life for the moment.

--

"Dad I thought I told you I don't want to be married! What made you do it?"

The older man looked sadly at his daughter. "Sakura… Are you really so proud? I want only the best for you, but you've turned all the suitable men down. You are going to choose the best man at this party, no matter what you find wrong with him. That is the end of this conversation." He turned his back to her and left the room.

--

The waiting was killing me. More so than the anger I had in my heart. It was the anticipation of the event, and just maybe meeting the perfect man.

But that's impossible. I have yet to meet any man close enough to being perfect.

I decided that I needed a new dress for this party. If I go to the marketplace I might find something nice but Tomoyo can't know. She'd kill me. Then again…her dresses are always more intricate and beautiful. Oh god, what will I do? I rubbed my eyes and gazed out the window. The fresh air was calming and peaceful. It would be nice to get out, even if I don't get a new gown. So my mind was made up.

I took Peony to the marketplace which in so doing I received many stares. The people didn't see me very much so I suppose it should have been expected. Still, to have their filthy eyes on me was irritating. I wanted to get into my favorite shop as quickly as possible.

Once inside I was able to breathe. The shop owner came to me immediately. "Princess." He bowed and I just gave him a curt smile. "I assume you're here for a garment to wear to your feast, correct?"

Hmph. I guess the whole world knows about it. Great. "Yes," I sighed. "Anything flattering or flashy, maybe intimidating." I looked around to avoid his gaze. I was sure he was judging me, the rat. There was something that caught my eye though—a shimmer of gold. Ignoring whatever it was the rat-man was about to say I walked over to the fabric and there laid a small, white dress with gold detail. I don't know how to describe it but it was just a sample. Now that I think of it, I'm sure if Tomoyo saw this she could make me one almost exactly like it or better.

I think that's the best decision, so I guess I should give her another visit. It will make my day, I'm sure of it. After all, the dress will be absolutely fabulous on me and all the wretched men will wish they had me.

After buying the needed fabric I put it in Peony's pouch and rode to Tomoyo's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing this little task for me.

--

Of course Tomoyo didn't mind and started on the gown the moment Sakura had left. She wanted to make this the best thing she had ever done—up until Sakura finally gets married. That, she decided, would be her most famous work of art.

She busied herself, taking much care with the fine details. She wanted this to shine. There were some pearls she had left over from some other gown Sakura had asked her to make that she decided would look good on this. She smiled coyly and went back to work on the skirt.

--

The day finally came for the feast. The town was busy preparing for the nobles who would be riding through in a few hours. And Tomoyo was putting some last touches on her masterpiece.

'If this puts her in a good enough mood, perhaps she won't scorn all the men who approach her.' Tomoyo held up her creation and gave a soft smile. 'She'll fall in love with this, for sure. It's enough to make a man fall in love with her.' Hugging the dress to her she stood up and looked then looked over it again. Over course the outer corset would add much to it, but this was gorgeous. Perfect. If Sakura did anything to ruin it… She hoped that no harm would come to this masterpiece and perhaps Sakura would have a painted portrait in this gown. Now was the dilemma. How could she package this and get it safely to the castle? If she had a box big enough for the entire thing, maybe, but she knew she hadn't bought any recently. Sighing defeatedly she went to the tailor's shop—her and Sakura's favorite place.

By the time the gown was at the castle Tomoyo had to begin the job of dressing the princess. Over the years it had become an easy job; after all, Sakura knew what to do.

She slipped into the dress, Tomoyo brought it up and over her, clasping any clasps and tying it up, fluffing out the bustle in the back and the sleeves which were just over the shoulder. Tomoyo brought out the corset and put it on the princess, laced it up in the back as tight as she could but where Sakura could still breathe. At least her hair had been done, but make up was left to Tomoyo. Everyone knew how well she painted the princess and how much she loved to do it. Tomoyo admitted to herself that it was indeed her second favorite thing to do.

Getting out her kohl and lipstick, she looked the princess up and down. A light pink lip shade would do, and very little kohl around the eyes.

A little while later and the princess was perfect. Now it was time to show her off to all the candidates. Surely there would be one man who could truly take Sakura for what she was, or who Sakura could take after putting all flaws aside. Tomoyo knew what the king was up to. Yes, Sakura had best find someone.

--

"And now good sirs, I bid you to welcome my daughter, Sakura! She is the most beautiful maiden in my kingdom and it is with great pleasure I offer her to be wed." Fujitaka was beaming, hoping very much to get his haughty daughter out of the way. He gestured toward the large, double oak doors which promptly opened to reveal a dazzling Sakura.

Her eyes scanned the room and she was not impressed with what she saw. The frown that came across her face was enough to show her displeasure. She made her way to her seat at the large table, the curls atop her head bobbing with each step. Even as she sat her eyes watched each of the men carefully. Already she was spotting flaws in their appearances, making note of each one.

Though some had a nice face or pretty eyes, she pointed and laughed at their flaws. Looking upon one gentleman she pointed and said "What a tub! You are too fat." And then to another who was tall and lanky, "Long and lean is ill to be seen." A third gent who was short she pointed to and said, "Fat and short, not fit to court." To each man she had something to say; another too place, the fifth too red-faced, and the sixth not well-made enough to her liking, until finally she met eyes with a good King—he was perhaps a bit handsome, with bright shining eyes and disheveled brown locks, and was very tall compared to herself, of good build, but his chin had grown a little peaked.

Sakura couldn't help herself as she laughed and said "Why look! He has a chin like a thrush's beak!" King Fujitaka became outraged at her outright mockery of these Kings, Princes, and other bachelors. A frown crossed his face as he looked at her. His voice rang out through the whole hall.

"Sakura!! You have lost all respect from me this moment, daughter. I will not have this mockery in my house! You will marry the first beggar to visit our doors, and I will not have it any other way! Leave this banquet immediately." His face had become red, his angry eyes set on hers. The appalled look on her face did not unsettle him even slightly. He had been embarrassed and his daughter needed a good deal of humiliation. A plan was already forming in his mind…

* * *

I realize I haven't updated this in a...VERY long time. I guess like all my stories, I was starting to loose interest. Then I wrote a Bleach one shot today and realized I wanted to continue on with this. I do plan on finishing! It's probably going to be a very short story, as is the original. I'm taking a few things directly from the Grimm tale (as far as Sakura's insults) but hopefully I won't take much! I'm just not good with making up insults and things like that...

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I don't like having short chapters but I don't think this is a story that can have long chapters. I'd like to stretch this out as long as I can, and if I write longer chapters I feel as if it's going to go at a pace I'm not comfortable with.

Review, please! I'd like some input.


End file.
